COG Armor
Coalition Armor or PlatesGears of War: Aspho FieldsGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant were multiple types of body armor that was worn by soldiers of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of a unknown alloy that is found on the planet of Sera. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also lights that are on certain areas of the armor and power pack.Gears of War:Aspho Fields 68 Armor Types Standard Issue Armor The most common armor in the COG Army is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster', that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their backs.The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. Gears seen wearing this type of armor: * Lt.Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt.Anthony Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Benjamin Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt.Damon Baird, Sigma Squad Unknown Type of Armor This armor is most notably worn by Marcus Fenix, Jace Stratton and Victor Hoffman. It is Grey, exceptionally bulky and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may actually be an extra backpack attachment on the standard issue COG armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. * Cpl.Jace, Alpha-7 * Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col.Victor Hoffman Custom Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies or personal preference, customize their armor. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to front line troops and not support units. However, various Gears including Tai Kaliso have added on to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during the E-Day and Hammer of Dawn Counter-attack, such as Bernie Mataki, had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. Other Gears, wear mixed and matched pieces of armor from different armor variants. * Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl.Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt.Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad * Pvt. Clayton Carmine, Delta Squad * Cpl. Dominic Santiago Summertime Armor In summer due to the hot climate change Gears would use a different type of armor. Is a stripped down version of the standard COG armor that is used. It is sleeveless and uses a less bulky chest piece with thinner leg and foot armor to promote comfort to the Gears during hot temperatures. Pendulum Wars-era Armor Gears armor during this period was both similar to Locust War armor. Their armor included back packs, medical kits and anything a Gear needed on the field. A major difference from the Locust War era armor was the Pendulum Wars era armor's green colorGears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is Green, while Fenix is seen in a flash back four years Before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. *Cpl.Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Pvt.Carlos Santiago, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Cpl.Tai Kaliso, 26th Royal Tyran infantry Onyx Guard Armor Members of the elite Onyx Guard wore unique variants of standard cog armor. Their armor is completely black with the exception of the glowing eyes of their helmets and a single glowing strip down the center of the chest plate. Also two glowing spots on the back shoulder blades. *Cpl.Rivera *Cpl.Lowe Female Armour Female Gears' armor is pretty much a scaled down version of the Standard armor. To fit the shape of the female body, the armor is more slender. The leg armor and boots are smaller, the chest plate is also smaller, but rounder for obvious reasons with a lower cut collar, a thinner waist section, the gauntlets are also thinner but longer than the standard male Gear version. It is unknown what type of helmets they wear. Women Gears are expected to be just as alert, steadfast and ready to kill as male Gears. Known wearers: * Maj. Helena Stroud, 26th Royal Tyran Infantry. * Lt. Anya Stroud, Delta Squad. * Sgt. Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad. * Pvt. Alicia Valera, Zeta-Six. * Pvt. Samantha Byrne, Delta Squad. Other *Combat boot *Combat helmet Behind the Scenes *The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. References Category:COG Category:Armor